


on sight

by canadino



Category: Gintama
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me show you right now before you give it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on sight

Hasegawa is the lowest paid employee on payroll at the high school and it’s honestly a miracle he has his job at all. It’s common knowledge he does the least out of all the adults that can be considered a teacher, even less so than the gym teacher Kondo who sometimes doubles with health and sex education. Hasegawa is the school counselor and occasionally takes over hall monitor but that’s it. He knows a lot of the students call him the school counselless because no one really goes into his office unless they’re running an errand or they need to, but it isn’t for a lack of trying. He’s tried to give advice but it all falls on deaf ears, or ears that hear him and talk back that if he was any sort of adult who could be giving advice to impressionable youth, he’d have a real job instead of sitting on an uncomfortable metal chair and twiddling his thumbs all day. Which isn’t true - sometimes he goes out for a smoke break. 

In an attempt to lure students into his office - and it isn’t like that, he isn’t a creep, and that certainly isn’t the reason why his ex wife left him, honestly - and to really earn his bread, as they say, Hasegawa has taken to buying magazines that will appeal to the youth to put in his office, which means bright fashion magazines for girls and Jump for boys. For a youth counselor, sometimes he wonders if being out of touch with the current generation is the reason why he is so unpopular. After three days with no visitors, he’s thinking his plan has flopped but on lunch break, a boy slinks in wearing a third year colored tie loosely around his neck and grabs the Jump. He ignores Hasegawa’s attempts at conversation but continues to come back weekly to read the newest issues. 

The boy’s name is Sakata Gintoki, gleamed after manually searching through the third year rosters, and he has only one interest and it is money. On asking around, the boy has apparently started a club on campus to do odd jobs to get some cash, but of course running errands for teachers is mandatory and unpaid for students and students don’t have extensive amounts of pocket money. The club only has three members: Sakata Gintoki, a second year named Shinpachi who is on scholarship and living with his older sister, and a first year named Kagura. Administration has tried to shut down the club after its first year of existence but have settled to waiting until the entire club graduates. Hasegawa has heard the story of the stakeout in the principal’s office, involving copious amounts of oil and anguished petitions to let them stay another year. 

“Say,” Hasegawa says one afternoon after school and Gintoki - “Call me Gintoki,” the boy says after Hasegawa addresses him with his last name. “Calling me like that is weird, like you’re talking to my dad.” - doesn’t look up at him. “You’re looking for money, aren’t you?”

“You giving it?”

“Uh, no, I’m broke myself.” The snort Gintoki gives is not sympathetic. “I mean…is that what youth look for now? What happened to the simple pleasures of riding home on your bike? Walking along the river with your honey? Letting the sakura fall around you? But all you’re interested in is money.”

“Money makes the world spin,” Gintoki says. “And my bike’s gear has been out of commission since we used it to chase down a girl to give her a love letter.” Hasegawa thinks better of asking. Gintoki finally looks up from the pages of Jump on his lap. “You’re desperate, aren’t you, sensei? Don’t you have any jobs a young, spry fellow like me could do? Paid, of course, keep that in mind.” Naturally, a respectable figure of authority and responsibility like Hasegawa does not have anything for a mere student to take on. Students should stay in class and do well in school, after all. It’s school policy that students can’t take on after school jobs anyway. 

“Sucks that you’re such a square,” Gintoki says when Hasegawa reminds him that it’s against the rules. “How about the oldest profession on earth?” He leers at Hasegawa, who swallows at the implication. “Hey, Hasegawa, how much would you pay me to suck your dick?” It’s said all in jest, because Gintoki is beside himself with laughter and is practically incapacitated for the next few minutes over his little joke. The administrative handbook says nothing about sexual harassment from students. Mercifully, the bell to signal the last call for students to leave the premises sounds and Hasegawa has a reasonable excuse to expel Gintoki from his office. 

(Not that he doesn’t, before, but you know.)

Hasegawa tries not to spend the next few days thinking about how Gintoki might go down on him. He’s pretty sure that sort of imaginative capacities are illegal in some parts of town, particularly high schools and playgrounds. Gintoki is the type of boy who will kneel down if asked, but he won’t pray - he’ll clasp his hands together, sure, but the cock of his head and the crooked way his lips arch upward tell you he’s sure as hell not going to put his life in any deity. He’s got the sort of tongue that isn’t attached to his brain. Hey, useless old man, that tongue would say. How much would you pay me to suck your dick? 

Gintoki does end up sucking his dick, surprisingly. It’s two weeks later and Hasegawa has only just been able to wake up without a taste of dissatisfaction and shame along with morning breath, and he catches Gintoki out in the local pachinko parlor on a Saturday, soliciting locals to chip in a dollar or so and buying the tiny silver balls with them. As a responsible adult, Hasegawa pulls him out and proceeds with what he considers a stern lecture in the alleyway next to the pachinko parlor. Gintoki listens for what is possibly a single minute before kneeling down, undoing Hasegawa’s belt, and sucking him to high heaven. Hasegawa processes coming seconds after he actually does. 

Gintoki spits it out in what Hasegawa thinks is an elegant way. Hasegawa is also shaking and seriously reconsidering his life choices, but some things you don’t control. “Now you can’t tell anyone,” Gintoki says. “Otherwise I’ll tell the principal how you forced me to give you a blow job.”

“That’s,” Hasegawa blubbers. 

“Don’t tell Shinpachi or Kagura, either. I can’t have them thinking I’m a pervert who gets down on it outside or anything. In exchange, I won’t charge you this time. It’s a pretty good deal, eh? Gin-san is a generous man, wouldn’t you say?” Gintoki straightens up and his lips are red. 

“This,” Hasegawa says, “this time?”

The smile on Gintoki’s face is positively evil. “I’m part of the Odd Jobs Club. We keep our promises. When I asked about sucking your dick,” he says, practically purrs, “it wasn’t just an offhand statement I wasn’t going to back up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. My name is canadino and I cannot wait past ~21 episodes before I need to write fic for a new series. Yes, I did reference Dr. West. Thank you for giving this a chance. Please leave a comment if you liked.


End file.
